Como si el mundo estuviera patas arriba
by MollieB
Summary: Pongamos que Beckett es una adolescente tímida. Y Castle un joven promesa a punto de publicar su primera novela...  AU
1. Chapter 1

**Pues aquí estoy de vuelta después de mil años, y vuelvo con un fandom diferente... no me lo creo ni yo. Soy fiel a Bones, pero la verdad, desde que Brennan y Booth estan juntos, los Fics BB no me dalen, no se, no es lo mismo... cosas mías supongo..**

**Así que os traigo un fic de my segundo Fandom Castle. Como soy una adolescente, y de lo que más entiendo es de adolescentes, se me ha ocurrido esta idea. Pongamos que Beckett es una adolescente tímida y Castle un joven muchacho que aspira a publicar su primera novela. Y si se hubieran conocido mucho antes de conocerse en la comisaría... pues eso un UA (Universe Alternative) en toda regla. **

**Pues os lo dejo por aquí, aunque miedo me da... ya sabéis, si veis algo mal, no dudéis en decírmelo, todas las críticas son buenas ^^'**

**Algún día recuperaré mi inspiración BB, parece que ahora se ha ido de vacaciones :) **

* * *

><p>Me llamo Kate Beckett y tengo 17 años y se podría decir que soy una chica neoyorquina de lo más corriente. Vivo en un pisito del centro de Brooklyn con mis padres, y la verdad es que los quiero mucho.<p>

Como todos los adolescentes de mi edad, cada día (desgraciadamente) tengo que ir al instituto del barrio. Y allí no encajo del todo bien. Aunque en el fondo soy una rebelde que incluso se ha hecho un piercing sin que sus padres lo sepan, al exterior solo muestro mi capa tímida de niña buena. Como dice mi amiga Emily, voy desbordando pureza por cada poro de mi cuerpo... y en el fondo tiene razón, con 17 años que tengo, todavía ni siquiera he besado nunca ha un chico...

* * *

><p>Kate Beckett, como cada miércoles a cuarta hora, con tantos libros en las manos que casi no podía ver por encima de ellos, se dirigía a toda prisa a su clase de Literatura universal. Llegaba tarde, la tonta de Emily la había entretenido con sus empalagosas historias con su novio, y ella, como buena amiga que era, tenía que hacer que le interesaba muchísimo, y que escuchaba atentamente los detalles de la cita del Sábado por la noche.<p>

Y en el momento en el que Kate estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, un violento choque y sus libros desparramados por el suelo la devolvieron a la realidad. Y unos preciosos ojos azules la dejaron sin palabras.

Lo siento mucho, yo... no te he visto-

Las mejillas de ella se colorearon rápidamente.

El chico de ojos azules la miró durante un instante, e insistiendo en disculparse el recogió los libros de Kate y se los devolvió con una gran sonrisa. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que aquello sería algo importante.

Kate, tras recuperarse de su atontamiento, siguió su camino hacia literatura universal, adentrándose en el edificio D...

* * *

><p>Richard Alexander Roger estaba en uno de los muchos institutos de New York. Aquella señora con la que había hablado le había citado allí para poder hablar de la publicación de su primer libro. Estaba nervioso. Nunca se había atrevido a enseñar lo que escribía a nadie, y después de la charla con la editora, estaba más que nervioso. Le había dicho que había borrador y que le esperaba un brillante futuro por delante... más de lo que él jamás se imaginaría...<p>

Y de repente una preciosa muchacha se chocó con él. Se la quedó mirando, era preciosa la verdad, tenía unos ojos verdes, que se tornaban ligeramente marrones y una dulce expresión en la cara. Sin dejar de mirarla, recogió los libros que se habían caído, y se los dio a la preciosa chica con una gran sonrisa que ella devolvió con una adorable mueca. Y ella, a toda prisa siguió su camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Tachán! Que os ha parecido! <strong>

_**Ha saber cuando lo continuo.. con lo vaga que soy yo :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues aquí estoy otra vez :) **

**Os dejo la segunda parte del fic. Espero que os guste:) **

* * *

><p>Hacía tres semanas desde que Kate Beckett se había chocado con un impresionante chico de ojos azules. Hacía dos semanas desde que ese suceso se había borrado de su mente.<p>

Emily parloteaba incansablemente de su encuentro con su novio del fin de semana. Al parecer el chico se había presentado con un precioso ramo de rosas en su puerta y la había dicho lo mucho que la quería. Katie la miraba fijamente y asentía mientras pensaba en el examen de historia que tenía dentro de unos minutos. Y en ese momento Emily se calló, y con un tono divertido empezó a decir:

Mira, mira Katie, el tio buenorro que va andando por ese pasillo-

Y la última persona que esperaba encontrar ella, estaba allí. Ese chico de los ojos azules del otro día, ese que le había regalado una hermosa sonrisa a la que solo había sido capa de contestar con una mueca, estaba allí. Vestido con una cazada de cuero y unas gafas de aviador, se paseaba con el instituto con un gran sobre en la mano y unos aires chulescos.

Kate, sin saber que decir, se quedó embobada hasta que su charlatana amiga la despertó:  
>- ¿Hola? ¡Llamando al planeta de Kate Beckett! Te he dicho que miraras, no te lo comieras desde lejos –<p>

- Esto, ehhh, ¿Perdona? ¿Qué decías Em? –

Emily estalló en una carcajada y miró a su amiga

¡Ay! Con lo modosita que tu eres. Bueno me voy que llego tarde a matemáticas. Te veo a la salida-

Okey Em, luego nos vemos, me voy ya que tengo examen de historia –

Y Kate Beckett salió corriendo hacia el examen si quitase de la cabeza al chico misterioso de los ojos azules...

* * *

><p>Richard Rogers iba camino de la oficina de su editora (que resultó ser la directora de aquel instituto) pensando en un nuevo nombre artístico tal como le había dicho ella. Llevaba su manuscrito acabado bajo el brazo para darle el visto bueno, y le faltaba firmarlo con su nuevo nombre. Tenía en mente varios, pero el que más le gustaba sin duda era Castle. Richard Castle... sonaba a hombre afamado. Más que perdido por el instituto, consiguió encontrar el despacho de su editora. Tenía todas las esperanzas en esa reunión...<p>

* * *

><p>La joven Beckett corría por el edificio D del instituto. Había salido tarde del examen de historia, que por cierto le había salido perfecto, y tenía que llegar al edificio A lo antes posible. Le tocaba clase de Griego, y su profesora era demasiado borde como para dejarla entrar si llegaba más tarde.<p>

Y en ese momento le vio, con una gran sonrisa en la cara y la chaqueta de cuero en la mano, totalmente perdido por el instituto. Kate, rápidamente se dio la vuelta hasta que un grito reclamó su atención:

¡Eh! Chica, espera un momento –

Lo que no esperaba Rick es que aquella chica fuera la preciosa muchacha con la que se choco el último día.

Hola, una pregunta ¿Sabes donde está la clase 345? Es que no la encuentro –

Si... esto... si, claro que se donde está, pero te has equivocado de edificio, si quieres te puedo acompañar –

El la miró durante un instante.

Esto... Creo que nos conocemos ¿Verdad? –

Kate enmudeció.

Si, si, nos chocamos el otro día, o eso creo... –

Castle rió.

Si, bueno, pues no nos hemos presenado. Me llamo Rick Roge... Rick Castle –

Encantada de conocerte, Rick. Yo me llamo Kate Beckett –

Encantado de conocerte también. Pues Kate Beckett, tienes unos ojos preciosos –

En ese momento la faceta más clara de chica tímida de Katie salió a la luz, y no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que una extraña mueca con los labios. Subió la cabeza, y se quedó mirando los ojos de Richard...

Esto.. la clase, la clase 345, ven sígueme –

Los dos echaron a caminar hacia el aula. A mitad del camino, Castle comenzó ha hablar.

¿Sabes? Esto parece cosa del destino, ya sabes que nos hayamos vuelto a encontrar...-

Kate le miró divertida

¿Destino? Buah... eso no son más que tonterías...

Y en ese instante, llegaron a la clase

Esto... bueno, esta es la clase. Me voy ya que mi profesora de Griego me va ha cortar en cachitos, y luego los va ha quemar por llegar tarde.-

Pues, espero volverte a ver Kate Beckett...-

Y ella medio riendo contestó

Si, si el destino quiere ¿No?...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Oh dios mio! Soy yo continuando una historia larga, ¡SI! *Aplausos para mi misma***

**Bueno, no me enrollo, el tercer capítulo de este fic.**

**¿Cuando llegará el cuarto? La verdad, no puedo prometeros nada, pero llegará, tengo una idea :3**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Besos,**

**MollieB**

* * *

><p>Una futura inspectora de policía y un futuro escritor de novelas de misterio estaban sentados en una de las muchas cafeterías de la ciudad.<p>

Aunque a Kate Beckett le costaba admitirlo, y nunca lo diría en alto, el destino había tenido algo que ver. Allí estaban los dos, después de que hubiesen pasado algunos días de su encuentro fortuito en el instituto, con un café caliente en las manos y sin palabras que fueran capaces de salir de sus bocas.

Rick Castle admiraba a su acompañante. No podía tener más de 17 años y era realmente preciosa. Sus ojos tenían luz propia y aunque su sonrisa desprendía timidez, era una de las cosas más bonitas que nunca había visto el escritor.

Becks no sabía muy bien donde posar su mirada. Notaba como su acompañante la observaba detenidamente, como si analizara cada centímetro de su piel. Era un chico realmente guapo, y tenía ese aire que lo volvía irresistible.

En ese momento, la voz masculina rompió el silencio:

-Bueno, Kate Beckett, al parecer el destino ha querido reunirnos de nuevo. –

Ella, esbozando una sonrisa, contestó:

-No te niego que haya sido casualidad, ¿Pero el destino? Eso no ha tenido nada que ver guapo. –

-¡Uh! Guapo dices, interesante…-

-¡Shhh! Callate bobo- Dijo Kate mientras enrojecía sin saber dónde meterse. –

Richard no la contestó. Esa chica tenía algo muy especial, y tenía que descubrirlo fuera como fuera.

-¿Bueno, y esto se puede considerar una cita? – Dijo él levantando una ceja.

-¿Una cita? – Kate cada vez estaba más nerviosa - ¡Qué va! Esto no es una cita, es demasiado… como decirlo ¿cutre? –

El escritor rió. Tal vez fuera más fácil de lo que él pensaba conocerla.

-Cutre dices… y bueno, ¿Te gustaría tener una de verdad? – Dijo poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

En ese momento el lado más frágil e inseguro de Becks salió a la luz y se atragantó bebiendo café. _``Respira, respira hondo''_ pensó para sí misma antes de decir con unas tímidas palabras.

-No estaría mal… –

Tras un largo silencio incómodo en el que Kate se concentró totalmente en no enrojecer, el escritor exclamó:

-Bueno, Kate, ¿Puedo llamarte así verdad? Si quieres dame tu número, y ya quedamos, o quedamos ahora mismo, como tú quieras. –

-Vale – dijo con la cabeza baja - ¿Te viene bien este sábado? –

-Por supuesto, a las 12 en la puerta de tu instituto, y no te preocupes, no tienes que llevar nada –

-¿A las doce? –Gritó Becks - ¿Pero tú crees que a mí me dejan salir tan tarde? –

Richard estalló en una carcajada.

-A las 12 del medio día. Ya verás vamos a hacer algo especial –

Tras una preciosa sonrisa de Beckett, y una cordial despedida, la chica salió del café con una gran sonrisa.

Empezó a pensar donde la podría llevar, pero no se le ocurría nada. Tenía tiempo para prepararse hasta el sábado, el único problema es que necesitaría la ayuda de Emily, y sus gritos cuando le contara lo ocurrido se iban a poder oír en la otra punta del mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que ha tardado mucho, pero he escrito otro capítulo. ¿El próximo? No prometo nada :3**

* * *

><p>-Espera , espera, espera ¡Qué tienes una cita con el tío buenorro del otro día!- Gritó Emily mientras saltaba. –<p>

-Si, Em, con Rick –

Kate la miró, estaba casi más emocionada su amiga que ella, y es que no se podía creer todavía la suerte que había tenido. Ahora llegaba la parte importante. Estaban a viernes, en menos de 24 tenía una cita, y había preparado nada.

-Emily, entonces se supone que estaré contigo. Si mi madre te llamara para preguntar o algo, cosa que dudo, le dices que... no sé, que estoy con tu hermana y no me puedo poner ¿vale? .

-Vale, pero Becks, vamos a lo principal, ¡Qué ropa vas a elegir!- Dijo Emily mientras reía –

Tras media hora de pensar, y unas cuantas risas, las dos amigas se despidieron prometiendo Kate que Em sería la primera en saber lo ocurrido.

Eran las 11:55 y Kate esperaba impaciente en la puerta del instituto. Al final se había decidido por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de flores y se había recogido su bonito cabello en una larga trenza. Esperaba que Richard la llevara a un lugar informal.

La observó de lejos. Miraba nerviosa hacia el horizonte dejando que la luz del medio día de reflejara en sus ojos, aquella muchacha era linda de veras. Arrancó su moto, dobló la esquina y parándose ante ella le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Hola, Kate Beckett, hoy estas especialmente preciosa –

Ella se ruborizó.

-Bueno, y a donde me vas a llevar – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio

-Ya veras, toma ponte el casco, pero ten cuidado, no vayas a deshacer tu preciosa trenza.

Beckett se subió a la moto y se enganchó a su chaqueta de cuero intentado rozarle lo menos posible. No le parecía lo apropiado, ella nunca había sido así. Cuando por fin se pararon, se dio cuenta de que estaban en Central Park.

-Bueno, que original has sido ¿No? – Dijo Kate con un tono de burla

-No adelantes acontecimientos bonita – Exclamó el futuro escritor quitándose las gafas.

Seguidamente abrió el pequeño compartimento de su moto, y sacó todo lo necesario para ir de picnic. Empezaron a andar y un incómodo silencio se interpuso entre ellos, prácticamente no se conocía, y en ese momento eso era lo que salía relucir. Tras varios intentos fallidos de entablar una conversación, llegaron a una gran explanada de hierba, y Castle, tendiendo un mantel en el suelo, le invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué te parece Kate Beckett? –

-¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? Llamame, Kate, o Becks, pero no así, con ese rintintín con el que lo dices – Dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Como mande la señorita, digo Kate – Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Tras unos cuantos sandwiches y varios refrescos, se tumbaron en la hierba a contemplar las nubes.

-¿Sabes? - Dijo la muchacha – De pequeña me encantaba imaginar que en las nubes había formas, como dragones, y hadas. Mi madre y yo pasábamos horas y horas tumbadas en nuestra terraza mirando al cielo –

El se volteó para su lado y sonrió. Cada vez que la miraba se sorprendía más de lo preciosa que era. Tenía un aire de inocencia que la envolvía y la hacía incluso más atractiva. Se moría por acercarse y besarla, pero tenía miedo de que ella le rechazara, así que se contuvo.

-¿Qué miras panoli? – Le dijo ella mientras bajaba la mirada muerta de vergüenza.

No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos la miraran así. Ella siempre era el fantasma invisible que se escondía de Emily, y ahora tenía a un chaval, de unos venti-pocos años, guapo no, lo siguiente, mirándola fijamente como si fuera a comérsela en aquel momento.

La futura detective se incorporó. Y con casi un susurro dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos volver ya –

Reanudaron la vuelta, y esta vez, cuando subieron a la moto, Beckett se abrazó a su cintura y disfruto del momento. Tal vez nunca más quedara con un chico como aquel, tenía que aprovechar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del instituto él dijo:

-¿Te viene bien que te deje aquí? –

Y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ella, los dos bajaron de la moto.

-Bueno, Becks, creo que ahora si deberías dejarme tu número-

Ella, sonriendo, lo apuntó torpemente en un papel que él le tendió y se lo devolvió.

-Kate, será mejor que apuntes tu nombre, para que no lo confunda con todos los números que me suelen dar las chicas – Dijo Castle mientras guiñaba un ojo

-¿Pero serás capu… -

Y antes de que ella pudiera acabar la frase, sus labios chocaron contra los de Rick desencadenando el big-bang. Sus grandes brazos la rodearon, como si ella fuera muy frágil y se pudiera romper.

Se separaron, y Kate sintió como sus manos le acariciaban la cara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se había montado en la moto y se había ido, ahora le tocaba esperar a que la volviera a llamar, y por supuesto, contarle a Emily todo lo que había pasado.


End file.
